


The Part We Choose to Act On

by WhatAboutMyLunch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Date, Evil Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogsmeade, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Oblivious Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutMyLunch/pseuds/WhatAboutMyLunch
Summary: Confessing his feelings has never been Sirius's strong suit, but, when it comes to his crush on Remus, Sirius knows he's got to buck up the courage before his final year at Hogwarts ends.





	1. Call me Snuffles (SIRIUS'S POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdMonster/gifts).



The door to the dormitory slammed open.  
Sirius jolted awake, only to squint in the morning light as his groggy brain attempted to make sense of his surroundings.  
He grumbled, pulling his pillow over his face to block the sunlight.  
“Wake up!” cried a voice near the door. “You’re going to want to hear this!”  
Sirius heard the hinges of James’s bed squeal as he bolted upright. “What’s goin’ on, mmmm?” James said deliriously, still half asleep.  
Sirius groaned, turning over just in time to see Peter in the doorway, breathing heavily as he looked between the three boys, an excited grin on his face.  
Sirius looked over at James who sat on his bed in nothing but his underpants and a set of tangled sheets, eyes half closed. Remus sat on the bed to Sirius’s right, and was a much different sight than the sleep addled James. He was perfectly awake with a book in hand, looking surprised at Peter’s sudden exclamation.  
“What in the bloody hell are you yammering about, Wormtail?” Sirius asked, yawning and stretching as he flopped back down in bed.  
“Mmm, yeh. We don have t’be in class for ‘nother hour. G’back to sleep,” James said, tugging absentmindedly at his sheets to untangle himself.  
“Did you hear about Marlene McKinnon?” Peter said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. At this, Sirius sat up again, an eyebrow raised in confusion.  
“She’s not hurt, is she?” asked Remus, putting a bookmark in his novel and setting it aside.  
Peter shook his head vigorously, a grin spreading on his face.  
“Did she declare her undying love for me?” asked Sirius with a snarky smile. “I know we dated in 5th year, but it’s been forever! The girl’s got to get over me!” Sirius joked. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, though a smile tugged at his lips.  
“Nope,” Peter said, looking like keeping the information in was about to make him explode.  
James had finally untangled himself from his blankets, his eyes still half closed with sleep as he slumped back on the bed.  
“Merlin’s Pants, Peter, just tell us!” James said.  
Peter took a deep breath in. “She’s gay.”  
There was a beat of silence. Sirius felt his throat close up. How did Peter know that?  
“She’s what?” said James, his eyes now alert as he sat up on his elbows.  
“Gay,” Peter repeated. “She was holding hands with Dorcas Meadowes, the Ravenclaw in our year. People have seen them kissing and things!”  
James blinked as though in a daze. “I can’t believe it,” he said.  
Sirius felt something sink in his chest. He had never talked to James about anything gay related before, but this reaction didn’t seem to be a good sign. He balled his hands in his sheets, trying to hide his worry from the others. There was no reason that Marlene coming out would mean his friends would suspect him.  
Suddenly, James swung around to face Sirius and gave him a teasing smile.  
“I can’t believe the biggest flirt in our year turned out to be lesbian. Dating this pretty boy must have made her realise men weren’t her taste,” James joked, leaning over to ruffle Sirius’s long hair. The weight in Sirius’s chest lifted. He schooled his expression into one of cool humor.  
“Pfft, of course my feminine face was the thing to do it. Never say I don’t do anything for the ladies,” Sirius said, leaning closer and wagging his eyebrows at James who snorted, pushing Sirius’s face away.  
“So it doesn’t matter to you all then?” Remus, who had been so silent Sirius nearly forgot he was there, said. Sirius blinked, color filling his cheeks.  
If he was a braver man, he could have done it then. He could have told them the truth. He had known Marlene was gay ever since they dated all that time ago. She had told him that she thought she was a lesbian for as long as she could remember, that’s why she dated so many guys. She wanted to try and teach herself to like boys. It was the only time he had ever seen her upset, half crying at the top of the astronomy tower. But she wasn’t the only one with a secret. The thing was, Sirius had confided in her too. She wasn’t the only gay person at Hogwarts.  
He remembered sitting way past curfew with her, laughing and crying as they talked about being closeted, the stars reflecting off their tears.  
Sirius held his head high. “Of course not! Marlene was cool, even after we broke up. Doesn’t bother me in the slightest,” he said in an offhand way. “Besides, I now have the pleasure of being the last guy she’ll ever date!”  
Remus rolled his eyes again. “You are insufferable,” he chuckled, locking eyes with Sirius.  
“Oh, you know you love me,” Sirius joked, noting a blush that rose on Remus’s high cheek bones at the words. His eyes flicked between the dusting of pink and Remus’s eyes.  
James laughed, breaking the tension of their gaze. “Get a room you two,” he joked and and went to push Sirius--who blocked him effortlessly. James stumbled slightly before pulling a rude hand gesture at Sirius. He turned back to his bed, rummaging until he found a pair of mismatched socks that he started to pull on.  
“We better hurry or all the good food will be gone!” James said, throwing on his robe haphazardly.  
“And I wanna get a look at Marlene and Dorcas!” Peter said, shuffling up to James who cuffed him on the back of the head.  
“Don’t be creepy, Wormtail! Besides, I’m gonna need your help getting a seat next to Lily,” James said, making his way to the door.  
“Who’s being creepy now?” Peter called, walking fast to keep up with him before exiting the dormitory.  
James turned to stick his head around the doorway looking back at them all. “Well come on then!” James said, his head disappearing back down the hallway.  
Sirius chuckled at his friends. He should have known they’d be okay with Marlene and Dorcas being together. But, then again, Remus had been awfully silent. He glanced over at Remus who had put his book on his nightstand and was stretching with his eyes closed. He really was a beautiful boy. All sandy locks and cute freckles. Sirius wondered how he could look so innocent with all those scars. Remus opened his eyes, his gaze meeting Sirius’s.  
Color flooded Sirius’s cheeks but he tried to hide it by shooting him a rakish grin. “You always look a right mess in the morning, Moony.”  
“You know just the right thing to say to woo a boy,” Remus said, voice dripping in sarcasm as he stood to get dressed. Sirius turned onto his stomach, propping his head in his hands to bat his eyelashes at Remus in an over exaggerated way.  
“What can I say? I’ve just grown so used to you looking like perfection every moment of the day, even the slightest strand of your hair being out of place catches me off guard.” Sirius didn’t know what made him say it. He had been dangerously getting close to what some might call flirting with Remus. He bit his lip, regret seeping into his chest as Remus didn’t respond.  
“Haha,” Remus said in a deadpanned voice. “Very funny, Sirius,” he said, an eyebrow raised as he turned around to survey the lounging Sirius.  
“Now get dressed before James and Peter eat the whole of Gryffindor table,” Remus said, throwing some of Sirius’s clothes good naturedly at him. Sirius laughed, catching the clothes as he rolled off the bed to put them on.

* * *

The walk down the Great Hall could have been nice. It was so rare for him to have a moment alone with Remus. It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging around James and Peter. Hell, James was his best mate. But something about Remus lately had him… feeling closer to him. Maybe it was Remus’s laid back nature, but something about the boy had him feeling like he just needed to be around him.

The walk had started nicely, with their usual good natured teasing, but then the gossip came in.  
“Have you seen what she’s been doing?”  
“I always knew. I mean just look at the way she dresses. Trousers and ratty boots under our school robes. How could she not be gay?”  
“Have you seen the two of them holding hands!?!?”  
Whispers of Marlene and Dorcas’s sexuality were haunting Sirius. He rolled his eyes as he walked toward the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Remus in tow, who seemed to be equally as annoyed if the frown on his face was anything to go by.  
“You’d think people would have better things to talk about,” Remus said.  
Sirius looked at him in his most casual manner. “So, it doesn’t bother you either? You asked us but I didn’t have a chance to get your opinions on it.”  
James spotted them from the far end of the table and waved them over, nearly knocking Peter’s pumpkin juice right out of his hand.  
Remus laughed, causing Sirius to glance at him in surprise. “Of course not. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to disapprove.”  
Sirius’s mouth fell open. Did that mean Remus was…? But he didn’t have a chance to ask as James caught Sirius by the sleeve, tugging him down into the seat next to him with a thunk.  
“Hurry up guys! There’s not much time left,” James said, mouth full of potatoes. Remus grimaced, sitting in the seat next to Sirius.  
“I think I lost my appetite,” Remus said, eyeing James who was shoveling his potatoes in his mouth at high speed, but his eyes wandered to a group of Ravenclaw girls passing behind them and whispering to each other. Sirius heard the word “lesbian” being whispered and frowned. Even though the Marauders didn’t care about Marlene and Dorcas, other people definitely did.  
“Seems people are learning how to mind their own business finally, eh Padfoot?” James said sarcastically, nudging him in the side with a grin.  
Looking at James’s messy hair and crooked glasses, Sirius couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection for him. It was just like him to be able to tell exactly what was bothering him without even trying to ask.  
Sirius shot back a knowing smile. “I’ve never seen the Hogwarts population so polite. You’d think we all knew how to keep our noses out of people's lives.”  
The two burst out laughing, chuckling as they ladled sausage and eggs onto their plates.  
“Oh, stop it you two,” Remus said with an expression of seriousness, though his twitching lips betrayed him.  
“We’re just having a bit of fun, Moony,” Sirius said in a singsong voice, leaning into Remus.  
Peter shuffled in the seat across from them. “It’s kind of scary though, isn’t it? All these people talking about Marlene, I mean. You think she’ll be to scared to come down to the hall now that she’s… ya know?”  
Sirius barked a laugh. “Now that she’s a rainbow clad out-of-the-closet raging lesbian princess? Are you mad? I’d be surprised if she’d be the slightest bit mortified if someone vanished all her robes and she was starkers in front of the entire Wizengamot.”  
“I’m glad you think so highly of me, Black,” said a female voice.  
Marlene McKinnon stood behind the quartet, hands on her hips. Peter squeaked in surprise and she laughed, her blonde curly hair bouncing as she did so. She was a tall girl with a strong boned face and roguish stance. She stepped to the side, revealing a petite Ravenclaw girl with dark skin and a face full of freckles.  
“I take it this is the lovely lady?” Sirius asked extending his hand toward the girl.  
“Dorcas Meadowes. I’m dating Marlene,” Dorcas said shyly extending a hand. They shook. Marlene rolled her eyes, grabbing Dorcas by the hand and sat her down next to Sirius, Marlene joining as well.  
“Any reason you chose to sit with us today, McKinnon?” James asked in a muffled voice as he was now squeezed up against Sirius in an effort to make room for them. “I know you’re a Gryffindor, but the ravenclaw table has more room right now. Go sit with them!”  
Marlene grabed food for her and Dorcas, not looking at James as she spoke.  
“Believe it or not, some of this school has a way for gossip,” she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
“Not everyone has taken it so well,” Dorcas chimed in, looking down the table at a group of Gryffindors who were staring and pointing. She looked away, cheeks burning.  
Sirius and Marlene did rude hand gestures at the group who looked affronted, but turned away nonetheless.  
James laughed, looking over at Marlene with a grin. “So what made you think we’d be any different?” He asked.  
Marlene raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
“With the way you and Sirius act, you might as well be Hogwarts’s resident gay couple,” she joked, much to James’s indignation.  
“I’ll have you know,” James began, food abandoned, “that Sirius is my brother. What you are suggesting Miss McKinnon is practically incest! Besides, everyone knows I have a pretty little lady in mind,” James said, peering around Peter in what was supposed to be a subtle look to gaze at Lily.  
Sirius mimed James’s puppy dog eyes in an overdramatic imitation to Remus who hid his smile behind his raised pumpkin juice.  
James, oblivious, turned back to his meal with a longing sigh.  
Even though Sirius was resigned to deal with James’s never ending crush, he was glad Lily had distracted him from questioning Marlene. Though she would never admit it, Sirius knew she was scared. She needed support from the only other homosexual she knew at Hogwarts, himself.  
Sirius threw his arm around Marlene and Dorcas, causing Drocas to spill gilly water onto her plate and Marlene to shove him, but to no avail. “Let’s hear it for the happy couple!” Sirius said, raising his goblet. James followed suit, almost too enthusiastically, by standing up and nearly upending the table to raise his goblet the highest, his eyes looking at Lily, hoping to catch her attention. Peter raised his as well and then Remus, a smile stretched on his scarred face as he watched Sirius. Sirius felt the blush rise in his face but ignored it, turning to look at Marlene who had stopped struggling and had a pout on her face. Dorcas smiled.  
“Thanks, Sirius. It’s nice to get support for once,” Dorcas said.  
“Well, well, well, look at the riff raff we have here,” said a familiar, greasy voice. Sirius looked up into the black eyes of Severus Snape who had made his way down from the Slytherin table to stand in front of them, arms crossed.  
“G-go away, Snape” said Peter, a timid tone to his voice.  
“Fuck off!” said James, much more tenaciously, face full of loathing.  
Snape raised his eyebrows, though his curled lip betrayed his distaste. “I don’t take anything from you, Potter. You better learn to control that temper of yours. Perhaps that’s why Evans doesn’t like you very much.”  
James cursed and made to stand, but Remus put a hand on his chest, shooting him a warning glance. “You’re head boy James, you can’t go picking fights,” he whispered.  
Severus let out a hollow laugh. “Listening to the halfblood, are we?”  
Remus’s gaze turned icy cold. “Wouldn’t want me to tell Evans how you’ve been using blood status as an insult again, would you Snape?”  
Color drained from Snape’s face and he turned away from Remus, scoffing.  
“I only came over here to see if it was true that the group of the least intelligent, bumbling excuses for wizards had indeed taken it upon themselves to befriend these most unnatural deviants,” Snape said, looking at Dorcas and Marlene. Dorcas lowered her head like a kicked puppy and Marlene jumped out of her seat much to Snape’s surprise. Sirius and James were not far behind, wands out and pointing at Snape.  
“Take that back, Snivellus”, Sirius hissed. “You’re just jealous that they can actually get someone to like them back while you’re still groveling over Evans.”  
Snape snarled and whipped out his wand, pointing it directly between Sirius’s eyes. Before he even had a chance to react, a blurred figure jumped in front of him, smacking the wand out of Snape’s hand. Remus stood between him and Snape, eyes full of fury.  
“What is going on!?” demanded a high pitched yet leveled voice. James and Sirius snapped around to see Lily, head girl badge gleaming as she made her way toward them.  
“Speak of the Devil,” Sirius muttered but James seemed too caught up to hear him, eyes still on Lily.  
“Severus insulted the boys and Marlene and I’s relationship,” Dorcas chimed in. Lily’s rage immediately turned to Snape, green eyes blazing.  
“And then he tried to attack Sirius,” Remus chimed in, expression still hard as he glared at Snape. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was unlike Moony to get so angry.  
“Go back to your table, Severus,” Lily said, expression hard. Snape blinked rapidly, turning to look at her.  
“Lily, wait, I--” He began.  
“No. Go back to your table or I will take 10 points from Slytherin. Don’t test me, Sev. I’m head girl now,” she said. Snape looked at her with disbelief but, at her unwavering stare, his shoulders slumped and he turned away.  
“Thanks, Lily,” James said. She gave him a small smile.  
“It’s my job to take care of my fellow students. And, don’t forget, it’s your job now too,” she said, gesturing to James’s own head boy badge. She gave him one last grin before waving to the others and heading back to her seat, which caused James’s face to glow like the setting sun.  
“She smiled at me…” James said, still staring after her retreating form, his mouth ajar.  
Remus chuckled, seeming more relaxed now that Snape was gone. “We better get to herbology before we’re late.”  
Sirius and Marlene groaned. “I don’t wanna go. We’re with the Slytherins this period,” Sirius said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. But Remus just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sirius’s arm, who followed reluctantly, the rest of the marauders in pursuit.  
“I’ll meet you there!” called Marlene after them, turning to say goodbye to Dorcas.  
James and Peter jogged to catch up to Sirius and Remus. “We’re gonna run ahead and get the seats in the back so we can pass notes easier,” James said, passing by them with a wave.  
Remus and Sirius made noises of affirmation, watching as Peter tried to keep up with James as they jogged through the halls.  
The two boys fell into silence at the departure of their two friends. Sirius looked over at Remus. Dark lines were under his eyes and fresh wounds from last week’s full moon were peppered over his body. He looked more worn than usual. Sirius frowned watching Remus limp along.  
“Something wrong with my face, Padfoot?” Remus asked, looking over at Sirius with a friendly smirk.  
Sirius looked away, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. “Sorry, Moons,” Sirius said, turning back to give him a wide grin. “I just couldn’t help but look at your pretty face.”  
Remus’s scarred cheeks turned red and he ducked his head. Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes off of Remus’s blush. There was no way Remus could feel the same way, was there?  
Remus gave Sirius a sad smile. “I look terrible and you know it.”  
Sirius frowned. “I wouldn’t lie to you Moons,” Sirius said, nudging him slightly. At the lack of reply Sirius continued. “This full moon was bad for you, wasn’t it?” Sirius asked under his breath to make sure no one overheard, walking around to stand in front of Remus, looking into his eyes.  
Remus brought his head up to meet Sirius’s gaze. “Yeah… but it helps when you’re there,” Remus said, pushing Sirius’s shoulder good naturedly.  
“I’m glad I can help so much” Sirius said, a wry smirk overcoming his face as he spun around to continue to walk to herbology, looking over his shoulder to watch Remus.  
“I-I mean--it’s nice that all of you help. Not just you--I mean--you do help! But so does… everyone else…” Remus trailed off, looking embarrassed. Sirius nudged his side.  
“Relax, Moons! I’m just kidding!” Sirius said, but then paused for a minute, causing Remus to look back at him, confused. “But, really Moons, tell me if I can help in any way” Sirius said, watching as Remus’s eyes softened. He gave a small nod and the two continued walking before coming to the greenhouse. “Look, we’re here,” Sirius said, pulling Remus through the greenhouse door.  
James waved them over to the back table enthusiastically. Sirius and Remus began to trudge to the back when Professor Sprout spoke up.  
“I don’t think so boys! After last class with the Snargaluff pod incident, don’t think I’m going to let you pair up with each other again!” She called, hands on her hips. “James, you’re with Severus and Avery.”  
James made a very loud retching sound at this, which Professor Sprout pointedly ignored.  
“Peter, you’re with Cresswell. Remus, with Evans. Sirius, you’re with McKinnon and Macdonald. Now, go! Start tending to the tentacula! Remember, you need to collect the leaves while avoiding the spikes!”  
Sirius waved goodbye to Remus before turning to find McKinnon. It wasn’t hard to spot her curly blonde head across the room. He walked over and sat his bag down across from them.  
“Hi, Sirius,” said Mary Macdonald. Sirius barely knew Mary even though they were both in Gryffindor. She was a short Korean girl with a round face and friendly eyes. From what he knew, her gentle looks seemed to match her gentle nature.  
Sirius smiled and opened his mouth, but Marlene beat him to the punch.  
“Sirius, guess what Mary just told me,” she whispered, learning in close.  
Sirius looked between them both, perplexed and on edge. Marlene was one to play pretty nasty practical jokes and seeing her excited usually meant one was about to happen.  
“Oh calm down,” she said, “It’s nothing dangerous. Mary gave me permission to tell. Well, go on, Mary!” Marlene said.  
Mary took in a deep breath. “Marlene says you’re an ally and well, I need practice coming out to people I know I can trust… so… I’m asexual!” She whispered, harshly, her eyes squeezed shut as if she was waiting retribution.  
Sirius looked at her with a bemused smile. “Looks like there’s four homosexuals at Hogwarts now,” he said.  
He wasn’t sure what made him come out. Marlene was the only one he ever told and that was when they were having an emotional bonding moment. But there was just something about Marlene that seemed so sweet and trustworthy, like he couldn’t help but share a secret since she shared one with him. Besides, if she was coming out, he might as well give it a go.  
She gazed up at him, wide eyed. “R-really?” A grin split her face. “That’s great!”  
Marlene was laughing over the tentacula, but sobered up after it lunged to try and take a bite of her. Sirius laughed at her and she scowled. The red spiked tentacles waved menacingly in her direction. Mary made a lunge for it, flattening two tentacles while Marlene grabbed the third, smacking it repeatedly with her wand while it struggled in her grasp. Sirius started clipping leaves off as fast as he could, much to the disapproving eyeing of Professor Sprout.  
Suddenly, Sirius heard the tinkling laugh of Remus and turned his head to watch Remus chuckling at Lily. The sunlight gleaned through the greenhouse glass and shined off Remus’s hair, turning it golden.  
Marlene cleared her throat and he looked over at her to see her trademark smirk.  
“It’s nice to know you are finally starting to open up about your sexuality, but when are you going to open up about your feelings for Remus?” She snarked, tentacula still waving wildly in her hand.  
Mary put her hand over her lips in a stifled laugh, the crushed tentacles trembling feebly where she laid on them. Sirius’s mouth fell open at their teasing.  
“Is it that obvious?” He asked, leaning in closer to make sure no one else heard.  
At his confession, Marlene leaned back, eyes wide, and mouth open in a gaping smile. “I was joking! You really like Lupin!?!?”  
“Shh!” Sirius said, looking around to make sure they weren’t overheard.  
“You have to tell him!” Marlene said, leaning close again.  
Sirius looked around in panic. There had to be a way out of this conversation.  
“I haven’t even told my friends I’m gay! I don’t even know if he’d be okay with that, let alone if he’s actually gay! And then he’d also have to like me back! There’s no way!” Sirius said, moving his hand just in time to avoid the snapping tentacula that Marlene had absentmindedly released.  
“Listen, I’m being serious for once,” Marlene said, “You guys really do look at each other like you’re star crossed lovers. It’s obvious! And it sounds like you’re just in denial!” She said in a singsong voice. Mary nodded in agreement, though she seemed somewhat distracted trying to keep the tentacula at bay all on her own.  
Sirius grumbled, looking over at Remus who was still talking with Lily as they had already finished collecting their leaves. Could it be possible that Remus did like him?  
“Okay, how about a bet?” Marlene said, breaking his train of thought.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“If you can’t admit to Remus your gay feelings by the end of the last Hogsmeade visit of the year, you owe me 30 galleons. If you do it, I owe you. Whatdya say?” She asked.  
Of course it was just like Marlene to make a bet out of the most important thing in his life. But… maybe this was just the push he needed. He couldn’t keep this from Remus forever. He looked over at Remus one last time and took in a deep breath.  
“You’re on, McKinnon.”


	2. Loony, Loopy, Lupin (REMUS'S POV)

“Remus, with Evans. Sirius, you’re with McKinnon and Macdonald. Now, go! Start tending to the tentacula!” called professor Sprout.   
Remus let out a sigh of relief. He knew the only reason Sprout didn't pair him with a Slytherin was because he was a prefect and, generally, a good student, at least when the other marauders weren't around.   
Sirius winked at him and waved but still looked disappointed. Remus waved back, a blush on his face again. As Sirius turned away Remus felt embarrassment flood him.  
What was wrong with him lately? Remus never considered himself the blushing or awkward type. He was tired, sarcastic, and never put up with anyones shit. But Sirius… things had been different with him lately. He was acting… well, like he was in love.  
The sound of scraping chairs and bags being moved brought Remus out of his revere. He stood and looked for the shock of red hair that would be Lily Evans. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come over. He slumped over, trying to erase the current thoughts plaguing his mind.  
“It’ll be nice to not work alone for once,” She said, handing him a pair of clippers. “Usually, I like to be by myself for this kind of work but if it’s you that’s helping me, I’m more than happy,” she said, pulling on dragon hide gloves. “I’ll hold it down, you cut the leaves?”  
Remus smiled and nodded. He had always liked Lily. She was one of the few people that knew his secret of being a werewolf. She had found out in their third year. She was much too clever to have not noticed, but--instead of telling the whole school--she tried to help him. Remus remembered how she had done research to see if the full moon's effects could be lessened, even though he knew it was pointless. It still meant a lot to him.  
“So, how’s James?” Lily asked in a would be casual voice as she made a lunge for the tentacula, flattening a vine.  
Remus blinked in surprise before fumbling with the shears, starting to clip at the struggling plant.   
“James?” Remus asked, trying to erase the previous image of Sirius from his mind. “What about him?”  
Lilly was jostled by a vine, her red hair falling in her face to obscure her green gaze. “Oh, well, at breakfast with Severus…. Ah, nevermind. I suppose it doesn't matter.”  
Remus continued to clip at the plant, though his eyes were on Lily. “Lily… Do you…. Like James?”  
Lily’s head whipped up to stare at Remus, jaw opening and closing slightly before speaking. “Of course not! He’s--he’s completely arrogant! And I've been more than annoyed with his constant attempts at flirting with me!” She said, though her words were less cold than Remus had usually heard them when discussing James.”And, he’s--he’s…. Oh I don't know. Who am I kidding? He’s just been… very respectable lately.”  
A smile broke Remus’s face as he turned back to the plant and Lily sighed. “You won't tell him will you? If he finds out, it will just go to his already enormous head.”  
Remus chuckled. “James is already hard enough to dorm with without him strutting around. Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me,” he said, placing tentacula leaves in a vile and corking it.   
Lily released the plant, stepping out of its reach to join Remus. “You don’t seem that surprised?” She asked him.  
Remus paused. “I…. suppose I always kind of knew you both would probably end up together. He liked you from the start, and getting to know you over these past few years has just made him like you all the more. And, even when James was a bit of a toe rag, you never rebuffed him too hard. It was like you just kept pushing him away, waiting to see if he’d finally be mature enough for you guys to have a healthy relationship. And… I guess he finally has.”  
A small smile tugged at Lily’s lips. “I suppose you’re right. But don't,” she said, emphasising her point with a slight jab to Remus’s chest, “think I’ll be telling him just yet. I want to wait for the right time.”   
Remus rubbed the back of his head with a smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it Lily,” he said, handing her the finished vile before surveying the classroom. “Looks like we’re the first ones done,” he said, and then his eyes fell on a laughing Sirius, his black hair splayed out behind him as chuckled.   
Remus felt a nudge to his side and his head whipped around to look at Lily who now had a knowing smile on her face. “Speaking of loves...when are you going to tell Sirius?”   
Remus felt the color drain from his face. Words of denial were on the tip of his lips, but her shrewd expression made him choke them back. Of course Lily could see his obvious crush. She was one of the most perceptive people he knew. What use was there hiding it?  
“How long have you known?” Remus asked, scruffing his toe against the brick floor to avoid her gaze.  
Lily let out an undignified squeal, causing Remus to look up in alarm. “I just knew you liked him. I suspected in our third year. The way you treat him is just different than anyone else,” she gushed, tugging on his sleeve excitedly. Remus felt a balloon of hope swell up inside him. Lily wasn’t rejecting him. If anything, she seemed down right ecstatic. He had never seen her so giggly before.  
“So when are you going to tell him?” She asked, eyes alight with curiosity.  
Remus raised on eyebrow at her. “Lily, there is no way I’m admitting to Sirius flirts-with-anything-wearing-a-skirt Black that I have feelings for him.”  
Lilly snorted, looking over at Sirius skeptically. “Remus, you seriously think that is straight?” She said, looking Sirius up and down.   
Remus frowned. “What makes you think he isn’t?”  
“Remus, he is wearing a leather choker!” She said, baffled.  
Remus looked over at Sirius. It was true, Sirius didn’t conform to the usual standards of masculinity. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, eyeliner was smudged haphazardly along his eyes, and chipped nail polish adorned his hands. “He’s just...unconventional. That doesn't mean he’s gay.”  
Lily rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying everyone who doesn’t conform to traditional gender stereotypes is gay. But, not only does Sirius indeed do that, he also makes puppy dog eyes at you nearly every hour of the day. He flirts with you constantly. And honestly, I’ve always thought he seemed more interested in flirting with men then with women. You are just too hopeless to notice.”   
Remus laughed, but looked over at Sirius again who caught his eye. He gave Remus a roguish grin...right before being smacked head first by a tentacula tentacle. His curse could be heard from across the room. Remus didn’t try to stifle his laughter, but cut off short when Mary jumped to Sirius’s defense. She tugged the tentacle off him, looking concerned. Sirius started thanking her and Remus felt jealousy rise in his chest.   
Immediately he felt ashamed. Who was he to get jealous? It was not like Sirius and him were dating. He glanced back over at Mary, who was now laughing at a chatting Sirius. His hope at Lilly’s words popped like a bubble in his chest. Of course it wasn’t possible Sirius might feel the same way. He was obviously as straight as they came.  
He turned back to Lily, unnoticing of the way Sirius glanced over at him, hoping to catch his eye. 


	3. Easier Than Falling Asleep (SIRIUS'S POV)

Sirius was going to fucking do it. “I’m brave god dammit. I’m a Gryffindor.”  
He bit his lip at his pep talk. He sure as hell didn’t feel very brave right now, standing outside of the boy’s dormitory. He had entered it countless times before, but never with the intention of asking Remus out.   
He had made sure to ditch James and Peter at the quidditch pitch by saying he had forgot his broom and had to head back up to Gryffindor tower. Remus always stayed in during their practice to work on his homework. Now was his time to talk to him alone and, hopefully, make his move.   
“You’re just asking him out to Hogsmeade. You’ve done this before,” he told himself. But never with it just being the two of them, his mind supplied traitorously.   
Sirius shook his head. It was now or never. He pushed open the doors. Remus looked up from his bed where he was surrounded by piles of books and parchment.  
“Sirius? Weren’t you going to the pitch?” He asked.  
Sirius cleared his throat, feeling uncharacteristically awkward. “Actually, I was just wondering...well, the thing is--I--and you can say no! So no pressure! It’s just that--well--”   
Remus closed his book, looking at Sirius with concern. “Are you sick? You don’t seem like yourself,” he asked, standing to walk closer to Sirius, peering at his face as if to diagnose him.  
Sirius gulped. Remus’s green eyes were so close, he could see amber flecks in them. His face burned red. Remus frowned further, putting a hand on Sirius’s forehead.   
“You feel kind of hot. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?” He asked.  
“I’m always hot, Moony,” Sirius joked, not being able to resist. Remus scowled, taking his hand off of Sirius’s head to smack his arm gently.  
“Never mind, you seem to be perfectly back to normal,” Remus said, turning back to return to his nest of books.   
“Wait!” Sirius called, catching Remus by his wrist. Remus blinked, looking at where Sirius had grabbed him and then up to Sirius’s face.   
“Look, Remus, I just wanted to ask you about Hogsmeade, I was wondering if--”  
Bang!  
The dormitory door opened and an exhausted looking Peter stumbled inside followed by a laughing James. He stopped laughing at the sight of Sirius holding Remus’s wrist and wolf whistled.  
“Looks like the love birds got together!” He joked.   
“It’s not like that!” Remus and Sirius said in unison, Sirius dropping Remus’s wrist like he was on fire.   
James held up his hands in mock surrender. “Relax, I was just kidding. Anyways, we came up here to see what was taking so long. Poor Peter has a hard time keeping up when it’s just me and him practicing together.”   
Peter threw a pillow across the room at James who took it in the face.  
“Argh!” James yelled, grabbing it off the floor and proceeded to chase Peter around the room with it.  
Remus sighed. “I think I’ll be going to the library if you guys are going to be rough housing up here. Talk to you later Padfoot,” he said, ruffling Sirius’s hair before using his wand to put all his things in his bag with a wave. Sirius watched forlornly as Remus left, the door closing behind him.   
Sirius walked over to his bed and fell face first onto it with a floomp!   
James, who was sitting on Peter and beating him repeatedly with a pillow, stopped as he noticed Sirius’s state.  
“You okay there, Padfoot?” He asked. Sirius groaned into the mattress.  
James and Peter exchanged a look. James, discarding the pillow, jumped up off Peter to walk over to Sirius, poking him in the back of his head. “Padfoot? What’s going on?”  
Sirius rolled over, arms splayed as he looked at the ceiling with dead eyes.   
“I’m going to die alone,” he said, monotonously.   
Peter snorted. “Everyone knows you could get any girl you wanted in the school.”  
“It’s not a girl.”  
Peter’s mouth fell open. “O-oh.”  
A beat of silence fell and Sirius felt his heart drop and his stomach twist in knots. He peered over at James to see his reaction, jumping at the blur of movement coming his way. Was James attacking him?  
“EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” James screamed, launching his arms around Sirius. “I’m fucking so proud of you, Pads! I always thought you might be gay! Wait, gay or bi? Either way I’m so glad you told me! When are you gonna ask Remus out?”   
Sirius tried to sit up which was much harder than expected with James clutching at him. “Wait, what do you mean ask Remus out!? And it’s just gay. Are you really okay with this?” Sirius asked, pulling back to look at James.  
James had a toothy grin stuck to his face. “Of course, Pads! You’re my brother. And it’s obvious you and Remus have something going on. Are you guys already dating and didn’t want to tell us?”   
Sirius flushed. “No! I don’t even know if he’s gay!”   
“Aha! The only thing holding you back is uncertainty! You do like him! You like-like him!” James said, jabbing Sirius in the side with his finger.   
“Knock it off, Prongs” Sirius said batting him away. “And, if you must know, I was actually trying to ask him out to Hogsmeade before you two so unceremoniously interrupted me.”  
James released him, face going serious. “Merlin’s pants I might have fucked up the most important moment of my life.”  
Sirius spluttered, “The most important moment of your life?”   
But James didn’t seem to be listening. “Wormtail!” James said, pointing to a bemused Peter. “We have to make up for our most grievous error of interrupting the lovebirds--”  
“We’re not birds!” Sirius said.  
“The love puppies then!” James retorted.   
“What about Wolfstar?” Peter piped up. “‘Cause Remus is a wolf and Sirius is named after a star?” Peter said, timidly.  
“Perfect!” roared James. “Now, we have to form a plan.”  
“No offence, but your plans are usually bollocks,” Sirius said, grinning.   
The weight in his chest had seemed to lift. He never imagined his friends taking all of this so well.   
“That’s because I never keep them simple!” James said. “I have learned from my past blunders, now listen up!” James said, leaning forward. Sirius smiled.   
It might not be easy, but everything seemed a little more in reach now that he had his friends beside him.


	4. The Light and Dark Inside Us (REMUS'S POV)

Remus rubbed his arms together, shivering from the autumn breeze. Hogsmeade station looked beautiful this time of year, but, even with his sweaters, the cold didn’t seem to be agreeing with him. Remus looked around the station, making eye contact with other people in his year and offering a small smile. None of them were who he was looking for though. James, Peter, and Sirius said they would meet him down there, but they seemed to be nowhere in sight.  
“Moooooony,” came a singsong voice from behind his ear, causing him to jump a mile.   
“Merlin! James, could you scare me any harder if you tried?” Remus said, turning to see a grinning James bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.   
“Sorry, Remus!” He said, offering an apologetic smile. Sirius and Peter were behind James, and, when Peter shifted to the side, Remus got his first good look at what Sirius was wearing.  
Sirius was decked out in rainbow jewelry, rainbow colored nails, and a rainbow sweater that read, Say Hey If You’re Gay! Remus’s brain short circuited at the obnoxious attire that only Sirius could pull off.   
“Uhhh is this you showing support for Marlene and Dorcas?” Remus asked, not daring to get his hopes up.   
“Actually, consider this my way of coming out,” Sirius said, giving him a half smile.  
Remus heart picked up speed to the point he was sure the other three boys could hear it. “I--that’s great!” Remus said, immediately mentally cursing himself. What kind of a lame thing to say to someone who just came out? But Sirius seemed ecstatic, giving him a beaming smile.   
“Ready to go, Moons?” Sirius asked.  
“Oh no!” Peter said, suddenly, though something in his voice seemed practiced.   
“What is it, Peter?” James asked, the same practiced tone to his voice.  
Remus blinked at them. Why did they sound like they were reading off a script?  
“I think I forgot my money back at the school,” Peter said, making a show of patting down his pockets.  
“Well, darn. Looks like I’ll go back with you to Hogwarts. We’ll catch up with you guys later! Have a fun time with it being just the two of you” Said James, mechanically before giving Sirius a very obvious wink and a thumbs up.  
Sirius face palmed while Remus looked around in confusion.   
“Uh, see you guys soon?” Remus said, but the end of his sentence trailed off as raised voices made their way from the village, the boys all turning to look at what was causing all the commotion. Two people were making their way through the village, a black haired boy in pursuit of a red haired girl.   
“Severus, for the last time, I don’t want to see you,” Lily said, stomping away from Severus, Gryffindor scarf whipping behind her.   
“Lily, please! Why are you still so mad? I’ve apologized!” Snape said, streaking after her, unaware of their audience.   
Lily whipped around, causing Snape to pull up short, nearly crashing into her.  
“Severus, that’s the problem! You think you can just do whatever nasty thing you want and just apologize away the consequences, but I can’t forgive you anymore. The Death Eater friends, the dark arts obsession, and calling me a mudblood! Severus, you’re not the person I thought you were. And this relentless obsession you’ve had with following me around is starting to scare me!” Lily said, turning to walk away.  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Snape snarled, grabbing Lily by her upper arm.  
“Ouch! You’re hurting me!” Lilly said, trying to pull her arm free.   
“I’ll let you go when you listen to me--”   
“Oi!” James’s voice called from next to the marauders, causing them all to jump. James began to march over to Lily and Snape, but Lily was too fast for him. She whipped out her wand lightning fast and a shower of purple sparks erupted the end, causing Snape to release her, jumping back as his hand burned red from her spell. James still walked over, standing next to Lily with his arms crossed.  
“Never touch me without my permission again,” Lily said, voice angier than Remus had ever heard her.   
“Or what?” hissed Snape. “Will your little boyfriend Potter beat me up?”   
“You should know more than anyone that Lily can take care of herself. I’m just here for moral support,” said James, unmoving. Lily looked at him, surprised. A small smile tugged at her lips.   
Remus smiled. James really had grown in learning how to respect and woo her.   
Severus whirled around, cloak flapping behind him as he stomped off.   
“You okay?” James asked, looking at Lily with concern.   
“Yes...It’s hard though. Sev and I used to be friends, but now…” she trailed off sighing. “Thank you though. You’ve seemed to have gotten out of your toerag days,” she said, ruffling James’s already messy hair. A blush dusted his face as he grinned.   
Lily blushed too but looked around in an attempt to keep James from noticing. “It seems I’ve lost my friends in my attempt to get away from Severus. Do you mind if I join you all?” She asked, looking around the group.   
Remus gave her a knowing smile as he looked between her and James. It was obvious she was making her move. Remus expected James to jump on this opportunity, but he seemed to be mentally battling with himself. “Well….I was going to go back with Peter to get his money bag and Remus and Sirius were going to explore Hogsmeade by themselves…” James began dejectedly.  
Lily perked up, looking between Sirius and Remus with a knowing grin. “Oh!” she said.  
But then, Sirius spoke up. “Well, why doesn’t Peter go by himself. I’m sure he doesn’t need an escort. Besides this way it’s like a double date,” Sirius said, throwing his arm around Remus’s shoulder. At the words date, Remus’s heart nearly exploded out of his chest and James started stuttering.   
“Don’t scare her off Pads! It doesn’t have to be a date if she doesn't want it to be…” James said, though he looked hopeful.  
Lilly reached out and took James by his hand and gave a quick peck to his cheek. “Maybe it’s time I give you your chance, James? I don’t mind trying out a double date with you,” she said, eyebrow playfully raised at James’s elated face.  
Remus thought James looked like he had just won the lottery.  
“Yeah, I don’t mind going by myself,” Peter called, a knowing look in his eyes as he looked at the four of them, waving as he headed back to the station.   
Silence fell over the two and Remus glanced at Sirius. Was this a date? It couldn’t be. Sirius had just said that to be a good wingman for James…  
“Why don’t we head over to the Three Broomsticks,” asked Lily, linking arms with a love struck James. “It’s a bit of a walk from here as long as you all don’t mind?”   
James’s goofy smile hadn’t left his face as he nodded enthusiastically, already pulling her in the direction of the pub.  
Remus and Sirius followed a few steps behind, only catching snippets of what the two new lovebirds were saying.  
Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Remus from the corner of his eye. “You sure you’re good with my whole gay thing? I kind of wanted to tell you in person, but James thought this would make more of a statement.”  
Remus chuckled, looking at Sirius’s elaborate outfit. “Well I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I gave you a hard time for being gay considering myself.”  
Sirius stopped walking, causing Remus to stop and turn to look at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times before continuing walking. “You’re gay, Moony?”  
“Bisexual actually. Generally I prefer men though,” Remus added. Sirius laughed, but trailed off at the looks some passersby were giving his sweater.   
“People are going to think were dating probably. Sorry,” Remus added, stepping farther away to make it seem like they were less coupley.  
Sirius stepped closer though. “I don’t mind,” he said, causing Remus to gulp.   
Was Sirius flirting with him?   
Remus couldn’t entertain the thought for long though as they had come to the entrance of The Three Broomsticks. The four ushered themselves inside, going to sit at the back to avoid the cold when a voice called out.  
“Oi, Black! Nice to see a fellow gay out and about!” Marlene called from the other side of the pub where she was flanked by Dorcas and Mary.  
Sirius waved her over, a grin on his face. “Looks like I’m taking the limelight now McKinnon,” Sirius said with a smirk. She shoved him slightly, making room for her to sit at the table with Dorcas and Mary. Mary squeezed close to Sirius to fit.   
“Sorry Sirius,” she said, turning pink at the close contact.  
Remus felt something nasty reer in his chest. The way she was eyeing Sirius made it seem like she liked him. He could barely hear what they were discussing from the jealousy ringing in his ears. Remus tried to quell the feeling, but--suddenly--Mary was giving Sirius her butterbeer and letting him drink from it. Remus grimaced. He knew Sirius was gay but this Mary had to be interested in him.  
“You okay, Moony?” James asked, breaking out of his love struck haze to notice Remus sulking. James looked over at the laughing Mary and Sirius and understanding seemed to dawn in his eyes. Panic flooded Remus. Had James recognized his jealousy?   
“James--don’t!” Remus yelled.   
But it was too late, “Oooo seems Remus is a little jealous!” James called. Remus felt his throat turn to steel. “Don’t worry Moony, I’d say Sirius only has eyes for you.” Remus looked at Sirius who blinked at him in surprise.   
“You’re jealous?” Sirius asked looking from Mary to Remus. “You… like me?” He asked.   
Remus jumped up from the table, knocking over a butterbeer in the process.  
“Sorry! I have to go!” He called, racing out of the pub, his face aflame.   
When he got outside he broke out into a run. How could he be so stupid? So what if Mary liked Sirius? Of course, James has been joking, but Remus had to overreact and now everyone knew his secret. He could have just laughed it off when Sirius asked him, but no. He had to be super obvious. He’d have to ask Dumbledore if he could move dormitories after he had already done so much for Remus. How could he lose all his friends just by developing some unrequited crush on one of them? Sirius must think him so desperate for making a move on him right after he had just come out. Not only that, he must find him super possessive for being jealous when they weren’t even together.   
He was turning the corner into the station when he heard his name being shouted.  
“Remus! Fuck! Remus, wait!” Sirius called. But Remus didn’t stop. He ran and ran leaping onto the train that was just about to leave Hogsmeade, leaving Sirius still running behind. He stumbled into a compartment, letting the embarrassment flood him.   
“I’m so stupid” Remus said, letting his emotions take him over. He would lose his friends. And he lost Sirius. As open minded as he was, even Sirius couldn’t love a werewolf like him. And Remus just couldn’t deal with that kind of rejection. He let himself cry all the way back to Hogwarts, tears falling in his lap like the leaves falling from the orange trees.   



	5. The One's that Love Us (REMUS'S POV)

Remus turned the corner, scanning to make sure no one noticed him as he slipped through the library doors. This would be a good place to hide as any. Remus scuttled to a dark corner hidden by a large row of bookshelves. A handful of first years were scattered at the front, but Remus knew he had done a decent job staying as far away from them as possible. He sighed and leaned against a bookshelf, slowly sliding down it until he reached the floor.  
Why did he have to overreact? He should have just brushed James’s joking off.   
“I would have thought you’d be with those filthy friends of yours, Lupin,” came a greasy voice. Remus looked up, coming face to face with a leering Snape.   
“What do you want, Severus?” Snapped Lupin, embarrassment flooding him as he realized how stuffy his voice sounded from crying his throat raw.   
Snape laughed, high and cold. “I knew you’d sunk even lower hanging with that lesbian couple, but then to hear Black is a gay as well… well, lets just say I’m not surprised. I should have known you two would end up together,” spat Snape.   
Remus glowered. “I’m not in the mood, Severus. And don’t talk about my friends like that or I’ll report you to Dumbledore,” Remus said, standing to leave.  
“Don’t you walk away from me!” yelled Snape, brandishing his wand. “I wasn’t done with you. I think you and your friends need to be taught a lesson for embarrassing me in front of Lily and for hanging around those undesirables.” Snape poked his wand into Remus’s chest for emphasis, leaving behind a singed mark in Remus’s robes.   
“The only person embarrassing yourself is you. No wonder Lily doesn’t want to be around an intolerant Death Eater. If you actually knew her, you’d know empathy is one of her shining traits,” Remus retorted.  
Snape grimaced. “You all will never know Lily like I do. When she realizes how disgusting her friends are she’ll come back to someone with real status like me,” Snape said, pressing his wand even further into Remus’s collar bone. It was starting to burn his skin, but he made no sign of showing that he was in pain. But Snape gave a dark smile like he knew. “Besides, nothing will get to that Black like watching me beat up his pansy little boyfrie--”  
But Remus didn't let him finished. Something inside him snapped and he reached for his wand, whipping it up directly between Snape’s eyes. Red sparks emitted from the tip and a stinging jinx blasted its way into Snape, knocking him off his feet.   
Under normal circumstances, Remus would have been appalled at his behavior. It wasn't like him to start a fight. That was James and Sirius’s forte. But, this time, he couldn't help it. Bullocks to Snape for bullying him for being gay, bollocks to the world for making him fall for Sirius, the most unattainable boy in his life, and bollocks to the world for not being able to give him a moments god damned rest.   
Snape sat up, hissing and spitting at Remus, but his ears were ringing too hard to catch a word of it. Remus turned to storm off when a jinx hit him in the back, causing him to double over in pain. Snape had attacked.  
Jinx after jinx slammed into him, barely giving him time to turn around, but it was no use. The pain caused him to fall onto his back, releasing his wand. Remus watched helplessly as it rolled out of reach. Snape advanced, wand still firing hexes. “Severus…stop...please,” Remus groaned.   
But Severus did not relent. His arm arced down fiercely, jinx after jinx slamming into Remus, causing the first years to yelp and run out of the library at the light and noise.   
Remus clamped his eyes shut, submitting himself to the pain.   
“Stop!” Screamed a voice and a beam of light arced over Remus and hit Snape, causing him to lose his footing. Marlene and Mary came streaking around the bookshelves, Marlene’s wand pointing in Snape’s direction. Madman Pince came huffing around the corner right behind them.  
“Fighting? In my library? Out! Out! Before I give all of you a years worth of detention!” She yelled, waving her hands at them to escort them out the door and dragging Snape by the ear. She gave them a disapproving huff before turning on the spot to go back inside, slamming the doors shut with a distinct slam. Snape gave them a withering look before storming off toward the direction of the Slytherin common room. They watched him disappear, Remus rubbing his chest from where the throbbing continued.  
“I thought he was going to bloody kill you,” said Marlene, looking at him with concern. “I can’t believe Madam Pince didn't give him detention.”   
“It’s nothing compared to other things I’ve gone through,” said Remus giving her a small smile. “Thanks for helping me.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need to see Madam Pomfrey?” Asked Mary, peering at him.   
He gave her a short nod, still not forgetting how she had acted firstly with Sirius at the Three Broomsticks.   
“How did you guys run into me?” He asked, turning back to Marlene. “I thought you all were at Hogsmeade?”  
“We all came looking for you after you ran off. We split up when you weren’t in the dormitory,” She said, frowning at him in concern.   
Remus felt guilt squirm in his chest. “You really didn’t have to do that. I just forgot I had an assignment and--”  
“Don’t pull that bull with me, Lupin,” Marlene said with a raised eyebrow. “You ran off after James teased you about being jealous and liking Sirius. You know he was only joking right? It doesn’t make you uncomfortable that Sirius is gay, because if it does then you’re being a right git--”  
“No! No that’s not it!” Remus said, fisting his hands in his hair. “I know James was just joking but-I--it’s just that…” Remus glanced at Marlene’s set face and crossed arms. There would be no use lying to her. “It’s just that he was right. I am jealous,” Remus finished, hands slumping.   
Several seconds of silence passed before Marlene let out a curse. “You two are fucking hopeless.”  
Remus looked up, offended.  
“Oh, don’t give me that expression. At this point I don’t even care if I win the bet anymore!” Marlene griped, throwing her hands up in the air.  
“Bet?” Remus asked.  
“Yes! Sirius likes you, you dolt!” Marlene said, grabbing Remus by the shoulders. “You two are just too dense to talk to each other!”   
“I--how do you know?” He asked.  
Mary stepped in, placing an arm on Marlene’s to get her to release Remus. “He’s been trying to make a move on you for a while now. He was trying to go on a date with you today by having James and Peter double back to leave the two of you alone, but Lily accidentally made it a double date, and then we interrupted. Sorry, we didn’t realize he was trying to get you alone. He explained it to us after you left.”   
Remus shook his head. “No, this can’t be right. Don’t you like Sirius?” He asked Mary.   
She let out a tinkling laugh. “Of course not. I’m not interested in relationships like that. He’s just a friend. Besides, even if I was interested, he only has eyes for you,” Mary said with a reassuring smile.  
Remus felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. “But, why would he like me?”   
Marlene rolled her eyes. “Because you’re cute and sweet and Black apparently has good taste! Now go find him and confess your undying love or some shit!” She said, pushing him in the direction of the grounds. “He said he was going to check near the whomping willow to see if you were there! No go get ‘em!”   
Remus looked between the two girls. Mary gave him an encouraging thumbs up and, with that, Remus took off running.   
He reached the grounds in record time, even with his chest protesting. He ran down the hill to see a figure sitting several yards away from the whomping willow to avoid its waving branches.   
“Sirius!” Remus yelled. The figure looked up and then leaped to its feet, running to meet Remus.   
As the figure came closer Remus could see it was definitely Sirius. He looked frazzled, his usually perfect hair sticking up at odd angles and worry lined his face. He stopped directly in front of Remus, drinking him in with his gaze. “Remus! Are you okay? You just ran off and I--have you been crying? What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, hands fluttering over Remus’s face as though he was looking for a place to rest them but couldn't decide where.   
Remus took a deep breath in. “I’m an idiot.”  
Sirius looked taken aback, letting his hands fall. “No you’re not--”   
“Just hear me out!” Remus interrupted and Sirius nodded, falling silent. “I’ve been an idiot when it comes to you,” Remus continued.   
Sirius’s brow furrowed. Remus took another breath. “Sirius, I should have been honest with you. I--”  
“I’m in love with you,” Sirius said, interrupting him.   
Remus choked on his words, mouth opening and closing.   
Sirius ran his hand threw his hair, a nervous smile on his face. “Remus, I've been in love with you for years. I tried dating girls to get you out of my head, but I just couldn’t. And then, I didn’t know how to come out to you and James had this idea and…”  
Remus laughed, forgetting the butterfly's that were attempting to rip their way out of his chest. “You actually took James’s advice?”   
Sirius chuckled, looking embarrassed. “I was desperate. What can I say? I didn’t know how to get you on my own and I tried with this Hogsmeade visit, but it all kind of went to hell, and then James made that joke--he feels really terrible by the way--and then you freaked out. At first, I thought it was cause you really weren’t okay with me being gay after all. But, look Remus, I might not have done all this the super romantic way I wanted but…”  
Remus reached out, taking Sirius’s hand in his. “Sirius, I love you too.”  
Sirius sucked in a breath, looking at him in shock. “I guess we’ve both been idiots. We could have been together way sooner,” Sirius said, stepping so close Remus could see the freckles in his eyes.  
“I guess so,” Remus whispered back, smiling.  
Sirius beamed at him, gathered him in his arms and spun him around before dizzily setting him down. Remus started laughing at Sirius’s dazed expression, holding his head to ward off the dizziness.   
“Maybe that worked better in my head,” Sirius said, joining in the laughter.   
“I’m sorry for running away. Can we maybe start this date over?” Remus asked, hopefully.  
Sirius stepped forward again and rested his hand on Remus’s face, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. “I’d like that,” he said, leaning in to nudge his forehead against Remus’s.   
A crash sounded from a bush near the willow. Sirius and Remus looked around. Peter had fallen out of the bush, bringing James down with him.  
“We weren't spying!” called Peter, struggling to get himself up.  
“Okay, maybe we were spying a little bit,” added James who was also trying to pull himself up.  
“Oi! Did you two dunderheads have to ruin the moment?” Called Marlene who had been hiding with Dorcas and Mary behind a small patch of trees.  
James and Marlene started bickering, causing Remus to look at Sirius, exasperated.   
“Looks like we're never going to get a moment to ourselves,” Remus said, smiling.   
Sirius pulled Remus closer by his waist, giving him a flirtatious smile. “Well, then they’re gonna have to get used to seeing us do this.”  
Sirius leaned in, connecting their lips as Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck. James broke off his bickering to wolf whistle at the two which then proceeded to break off into curses as Marlene smacked him. Remus laughed into the kiss, feeling Sirius’s own smile against his lips.   
With the sun setting, the whomping willow waving in the background, and all his friends laughing at him from a distance, Remus kissed the love of his life. Perhaps there were happy endings for werewolves after all.


	6. Epilogue (SIRIUS'S POV)

“You ready?” Sirius asked, giving Remus’s hand a squeeze.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Remus said, squeezing Sirius’s hand back.  
Sirius gazed at Remus for a moment, drinking in the fact that this beautiful boy was his. “You know we can handle anything they throw at us. You and I can take on the world. We’re not Marauders for nothing,” he said, nudging Remus with his shoulder.  
“And you’re not going alone!” said James, walking up behind the two and ruffling their hair. Peter, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas nodded from behind James.  
“You were there for us, now it’s our turn to be there for you,” Marlene said. Sirius felt gratitude swell at the sight of all his friends and then turned to look at Remus one last time. They nodded at each other and then pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, walking hand in hand to their table, surrounded by their friends and ready for whatever the future held.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my beautiful boyfriend, birdmonster. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
